


Broken Heart's Club

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash and Harley are best friends and you can pry this away from my cold dead hands, Happy Ending, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener gets his ass beat but its not explicit and the injuries aren't really mentioned, Harry Osborn didn't realize some things that he knows now and is gonna feel guilty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NO ONE IS THE BAD GUY HERE, Protective Peter Parker, and so did harleys friends, and the flash situation was always building, basically this is a fic about flash and harley having a secret club, just to be clear because the first chapter isnt:, maybe more tags tomorrow when chap 2 comes out, no one is the badguy there are no bad guys, okay so like, peter made a small mistake while preparing for things, thats it, thats the fic, where they can go to be friends and sad whenever they feel like it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: “I didn’t-” Harley licked his lips, wincing at the cut and the taste of blood. “I didn’t call this meeting ‘cause of the uh- the bruises. I just- needed a friend.”“Okay,” Flash said slowly, “Okay. What the fuck happened?”“Same thing that always happens when either one of us calls a meeting, Genie.” Closing his eyes, Harley breathed out, “I’m broken-hearted.”(aka Flash and Harley are friends who have a club dedicated to their own broken hearts. it spirals from there.)
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Flash Thompson, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson & Peter Parker, Flash Thompson & The Acadeca Team, Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Broken Heart's Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, still no avengers initative this week, but i really hope you like this small drabble fic. I high key?? Might make a bigger multi chapter out of this premise one day because I really like the idea of Flash and Harley being in their own little broken hearts club. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much to Ava for beta'ing for me, i love you a lot. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

“-Potassium Chloride!” Peter’s hand slammed on the button at the same time he spoke, shooting a triumphant look at Flash, who had barely just brushed the top of his button when Peter had managed to speak. “The answer is Potassium Chloride.”    
  
Flash rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird as the rest of the AcaDeca team dissolved into giggles, Peter joining them quietly, trying to make sure Flash didn’t see. Harry piped up, grinning at his childhood friend. “Give it up, Flash! The man’s superhuman when it comes to speed!”    
  
“Penis is so far from superhuman that he’s barely human,” Flash retorted, frown deepening. Peter’s grin widened, because man, if only they knew. “Besides, him being right doesn’t miss the fact that he answered it wrong. MJ said to  _ list _ the properties.”    
  
“Flash is right there,” MJ said when Peter made a noise of protest, not looking at them from where she was doodling on her question cards. “You did technically answer that wrong, Peter.”    
  
Peter made an offended noise again, about to speak in his own protest when Ned scoffed, pointing at Harry. “He spoke before Peter could finish, duh! Flash doesn’t get a point.”    
  
“I wasn’t  _ trying  _ for a point.” 

“Mhmm, sure, that’s what they all say.”    
  
“Shut up, Leeds,” Flash grumbled, crossing his arms. “MJ, next question?”    
  
MJ glanced up then back down. “Michelle. And the next question is regarding the chemical properties of-”    


A buzz rang through the gym, and Flash frowned hard, reaching for his phone. Before MJ could reprimand him for having his phone out in the middle of a meeting, Flash jerked to his feet and scrambled off the stage. “Sorry, guys, something came up- I gotta go-”    
  
“Flash?” Harry sat up straighter. “You never leave AcaDeca early-”    
  
“Yeah, well-” Peter watched as Flash reached wildly for his stuff, not even bothering to look at Harry. “Unless MJ has a problem, I  _ need  _ to go.” 

MJ startled slightly, because as much as she didn’t like to show it, Flash was a key player of their team. He was the type of person to never miss practice, never skip, and the only time he’d ever actually missed practice was when he was in the hospital after a car crash a few months ago. So the fact that he was leaving now was…unsettling. Not only to Peter, but to everyone else too. 

“Good?” When no one spoke, a flicker of emotion ran over Flash’s face and he turned on his heel. “See you all next meeting.”    
  
Peter stared at where his friend was walking quickly away from the gym. Everyone else on the team stared after him as well, and MJ spoke slowly, “What’s his problem?”    
  
“I don’t-” Harry’s brow furrowed tightly. “I don’t know.” 

The team looked to Peter, and he chewed at his bottom lip slightly. “I also don’t know. But that’s- that’s weird for him.”    
  
“Oh no.” Ned looked sick for a second, before glancing between Harry and Peter quickly. “Do you think it’s what I said about the points thing? I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to make him upset, I just thought it’d be funny and-”    
  
His friend took a deep breath and sent another pleading look to both of them. Harry glanced at Peter, and Peter caught his eye, and they both knew that that wasn’t what was going on. Something else had to have dragged Flash away from practice- but what? 

Standing quickly, he glanced at MJ. “You mind if I go after him?”    
  
“Yeah,” MJ bluffed quietly, then shook her head. “No. Just- hate my three strongest players missing practice.”    
  
“Three?”    
  
Harry shifted. “How did you know-”    
  
“Cause you’re not as subtle as you think you are.” She sent him a harsh look, then looked back at Peter, adding on quietly, “Go make sure he’s okay.”    
  
Peter nodded and he and Harry set off, following Flash’s footsteps.

  
  
  
  


Harley was…he was…well, having a bad day was putting it  _ very, very, very  _ mildly. First he’d woken up  _ weird  _ and the world had felt off, but by the time he’d managed to get up and functioning, he’d almost missed the bus which meant none of his mom's homemade apple fritter toast for breakfast and no bantering with Tony and Pepper before school and that was  _ weird.  _ By the time that he’d gotten to school…well…he was sure his friend’s hadn’t meant to ignore him. It was just- Peter and MJ and Ned all had a big acadeca meeting that afternoon because they were practicing for some important match, and it was his own fault for not being involved in their club. 

But then they’d left him behind at lunch, and that was the last time he had any sort of class with them…and… he just…wasn’t having a good day. It wasn’t his fault his head was messed up, and it wasn’t his fault his friends kinda ignored him, and it wasn’t his fault that Peter hadn’t even  _ looked  _ at him when they  _ had  _ been around each other. 

Getting into the fight was his fault though. He couldn’t  _ help it!  _ He just couldn’t! It was like…something in his brain just wouldn’t allow younger kids to get picked on, so when he’d seen those three boys gang up on that freshman girl…he wasn’t Peter, and he didn’t know how to box or fight, and he certainly was no Forrest Gump with the ability to outrun people who wanna punch his face in.

And it wasn’t like he hadn’t fought back, he just hadn’t fought back well. 

Anyway, now he was in a classroom after school had ended, nursing a busted lip and definitely some other sort of bruises everywhere on his body, feeling like shit because Peter hadn’t even looked at him today and his friends ignored him and fuck he was  _ sad  _ and he was  _ lonely  _ and he wasn’t gonna cry in public but maybe he could get some form of comfort. 

So he sent the text to Flash.

_ ‘can we have a broken hearts club meeting? Room 234’ _

_ ‘yes,’  _ Flash had texted back immediately,  _ ‘im omw.’ _

And now he was waiting for the only other member of the Broken Hearts Club to join him where he was pathetically pressed against the wall of a classroom. Man, no wonder Peter hadn’t even looked at him. Who would wanna look at  _ this.  _

Flash poked his head in, and immediately his eyes grew wide. “Shit.”    
  
“I didn’t-” Harley licked his lips, wincing at the cut and the taste of blood. “I didn’t call this meeting ‘cause of the uh- the bruises. I just- needed a friend.”    
  
“Okay,” Flash said slowly, “Okay. What the fuck happened?”    
  
“Same thing that always happens when either one of us calls a meeting, Genie.” Closing his eyes, Harley breathed out, “I’m broken-hearted.” 

There were only four rules to the Broken Hearts Club, and Harley had made sure that each one was enforced between him and Flash. Rule number four: no kissing each other or trying to fall into each other's arms to bury how they were really feeling. That wouldn’t help anyone, and definitely would hurt them both in the long run. It wasn’t a club for friends with benefits. Rule number three: heartbreak could be both romantic and platonic, and to pretend that it couldn't was juvenile. They were both allowed to be upset with friends. Almost every other time Flash called a meeting was because he was heartbroken by the people he spent almost every day with. Rule number two: crying was okay. They had both spent so long training themselves not to cry, that when they got together in the privacy of their own houses, they were allowed to cry. Rule number one: you couldn’t call a meeting unless you were heartbroken. 

And Harley was more than a little heartbroken at the moment. Hence the calling of the Broken Hearts Club of only two members. 

Two friends. 

Flash inhaled quietly and exhaled just as silent, before sitting next to Harley, leaning on the wall. “Yeah. Me too.”    
  
“You too?” 

“Me too.”    
  
“Wanna talk about it?”    
  
“You first.”    
  
Harley closed his eyes to block out the sun coming through the window of the classrooms, leaning to rest his head on Flash’s shoulder. “They all ignored me today.”    
  
Flash didn’t need to ask who  _ they _ were, and Harley was glad he didn’t. It wasn’t even like his friends had meant to ignore him, too, they were just so hyper-focused on a thing that Harley wasn’t involved in and that was  _ okay.  _

It should've been okay _.  _ He should’ve been able to see that they were focusing on something that made them happy and let it go. But… 

“They didn’t even mean too,” he said, voice quiet, “But that doesn’t mean they weren’t ignoring me. Every time I tried to talk, they’d nod, then switch the subject back to AcaDeca. And I know- that I can’t- I won’t join the team, and that’s my own fault, but it just feels wrong to invade a space that’s just  _ theirs.  _ And I don’t know- and then Peter-”    
  
“And then Peter?” Flash prodded gently, when Harley’s breath caught and he stopped talking. “Did he ignore you too?”    
  
“He wouldn’t even look at me.”    
  
“Because he’s an idiot.”    
  
“He was just distracted. He was just distracted.”    
  
Flash reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. “That doesn’t mean it's okay to ignore you.”    
  
“Yeah. whatever.”   
  
“Not whatever, but it- it’ll be okay. You’ve got me.”    
  
Harley offered a thin wry smile, lifting his head off Flash’s shoulder to meet his eyes. “And you’ve got me. Wanna tell me what's going on with you?”    
  
“More of the usual.” Flash looked down. “I know they don’t mean to make me feel small and trapped, but fuck if they don’t. And then there’s- there’s Harry.”    
  
“Same as usual?”    
  
“I just- I’m not good enough, and sometimes all my friends do is make me feel even worse about that.” Flash paused. “Do you think they’re really our friends?”    
  
Harley chewed on his bottom lip, brain trying to straighten out all of the thoughts that were running through his mind. “Yeah. I think they are. I just- I think those two mean something to us, and I’m not really sure we’re ever gonna mean something to them.”    
  
“Normally I’m the pessimistic one.” Flash’s eyes were concerned, his brow furrowed. “Parker’s ignoring you must really have messed you up.”   
  
“He-” Harley swallowed tightly, ignored the stinging in his eyes, pretended that it was just from his busted lip. “When I woke up this morning it was _ bad,  _ the entire day was so so bad, and I just- I don’t really know. I was holding onto the hope I’d get to talk to Peter when I got to school, but then he was busy with preparing for the club and I just- invisible. I was invisible.”    
  
“You’re never invisible.”    
  
“I felt invisible.”    
  
“I know. I get it.” Like every time they talked about this particular subject, Flash’s voice drew quieter, becoming more tense and tight. “I really- I really get it. The only time Harry- the only time it feels like Harry really sees me anymore is when I’m making a fool of myself in AcaDeca. And even then- it’s- he calls me  _ Flash.  _ He- Before this year, I was  _ Eugene  _ or  _ Genie  _ or one of those Korean pet names he assigns to everybody, but this year I’m just…Flash. And I like- I just thought I was getting it all back on track.”    
  
“You have been getting it all back on track, Genie.” Harley squeezed the hand that he was still holding. “Fuck, we’re both in a much better place than we were when we started this club last year.”    
  
“But not in a good enough place to be with them.” 

“Not in a good enough place to even be seen by them.” 

Harley rested his head on Flash’s shoulder again, and Flash pressed his cheek to his hair. “At least we have the Broken Hearts Club.”   
  
“Yeah. At least we have the Broken Hearts Club.” 

Their hands stayed intertwined. 

  
  
  


Peter pulled away from the door, his hands clenched into fists on instinct and a gutted feeling rising in his chest. He looked at Harry. The other boy didn’t look much better, with one hand in his hair, like he was trying to see the world clearer. There was…nothing they could do about this yet. Nothing they could do about this at all. 

Even though it was their fault.

So, instead, Peter jerked his head, and the two boys left the school, feeling thoroughly destroyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at peachy-keener on tumblr or leave a comment!


End file.
